


Unfallen

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Unfallen

_Well, this is embarrassing_ , Crowley thought, looking at his reflection. It wasn't the massive snowy white wings that alarmed him - though he was sure they'd been better groomed the last time he looked - but the disconcerting golden glow that limned his form. He raised one arm and sniffed. Hmm. the odour of sanctity was also far too apparent. When he added in the odd sort of cheery feeling in his heart, the desire to get out and do good, and possibly smite the unrighteous if any should turn up between him and his first coffee of the day and the fact that his fingers positively _itched_ to play a harp - well. There was only one possible thing to do.

When he sobered up he was horrified to find that not only was he still unfallen, but there were empty vodka bottles _everywhere_ and he _knew_ he'd have to carry them to the recycling centre rather than put them in the bin. For that was the _right_ thing to do.


End file.
